


Getting Handsy

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, I wanted an excuse to talk about KHR!, Multi, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, gender!neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tendou and you are cuddling in the dorm together and reading manga when you decide to get a little handsy.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 121





	Getting Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 3, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154014890083/tendo-and-his-so-cuddling-in-his-dorm-room). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Tendo and his s/o cuddling in his dorm room reading manga and s/o starts getting a bit handsy?

“Man, I can’t believe we have to wait another week for the next chapter of _Mafia Babies_ ,” you whined.

Only recently had Tendou convinced you to read your favorite manga as each chapter was published like he did. Prior to this, you usually waited a while between when tankobon volumes were released, so you could marathon your reading. Having read from week to week since his childhood, he was used to having to wait for new content. However, you still were not adjusted to the new schedule.

So you had been reading _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ as he suspected. Tendou shot a questioning glance at you, smiling slyly nonetheless. “Right, you never call anything by its actual name.” He recalled the time you referred to the main character in one of his video games as “the running girl” because every time you glanced at the screen while he played, the character was running.

You clicked your tongue and stretched still lying on his bed. A cute squeal escaped your lips when you did this. “Tell me, Satori, what are we going to do for a _whole week_ until then?”

“Was that the only thing you read? You know there are other series in there,” Tendou chided. “I know it’s your favorite, but there are some others in there you might like too.”

Admittedly, he was desperate to get you to read more of his favorite series. It was enough that you liked one of them, but no one else beside you seemed to ever want to talk to him about _Jump_ series in general. Unfortunately, you only read KHR!, and it would take a lot of convincing to get you to try something else.

You hummed without acknowledging his suggestion, nuzzling closer to him than you already were.

“I’m not talking about reading.” You placed a hand gingerly on his thigh. At the touch of your hand on him, he peered over his own issue of _Jump_ still in his hands.

“Ololo, what’s this?” he teased, lowering his eye lids. Tendou turned to you with a sly, catty smile. “It looks like someone has some ulterior motives.”

You slowly moved your hand farther up his leg and leaned in closer to him, lips hovering only millimeters from his. You purred huskily, “You make that sound like a bad thing,” before closing the gap between the two of you.

He tossed the magazine carelessly onto the floor, cupping one of his now free hands to your cheek. Your impatience growing by the second, you ran your tongue against his lips to allow you entrance. Tongues intertwined while you kissed deeply, you let out a moan. You hadn’t forgotten about the precarious placement of your hand on Tendou’s leg, and you trailed it over his groin, palming him through his sweatpants. A moan hitched in his throat with the sensation of your hand against his growing erection.

Pulling away from the kiss so you could both catch your breath, he placed his own hand around your arm and lifted your hand up and away from him.

“Just one second,” Tendou said. There was a slight trill in his voice which you chalked up to anticipation. He turned over and pulled his nightstand drawer open, fishing for the bottle of lube he kept hidden inside. “Catch!” He lobbed the bottle over his shoulder and you almost didn’t react soon enough to catch it before it hit your face.

Just as you were about to scold him, he rose to remove both his sweat pants and his boxers in one fell swoop. You held your tongue as he flopped back onto the bed, his erection waiting for you to tend to. He placed his hands behind his head, eyes closed and a satisfied smirk on his lips. He cracked one of his lids open.

“Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

Tendou shut his eye closed once more. Not that he could see you roll your eyes, but you did so anyway despite the grin on your face. You leaned in to him again for another kiss—a quick one this time—before popping the bottle open and pooling some lube into your palm. This time, you made sure the cap was completely shut before placing it on the floor on the other side of his bed: you didn’t want a repeat of last time where it had tipped over unknowingly spilled all over the floor. Imagine trying to walk on that floor before either of you had realized.

You wasted no time in grasping his member and pumping with a deliberate pace. He moaned again with the motion of your hand gliding up and down his dick. Tendou opened his eyes, lids heavy with lust. He removed one hand from behind his head and entangled it into your hair, pulling you into another hungry kiss. You were spurred by his actions and rewarded him by increasing your hand’s pace along him. His hips bucked forward with your new rhythm.

You pulled yourself from the kiss, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be long before he came. His grip on your hair loosened just enough for you view his features. Before that time, you wanted to see his face as he writhed in ecstasy. The boy was infamous for the faces he made on the regular, and he never failed to surprise you in the bedroom with his facial expressions too. And it was all thanks to your touch! This time his brows were raised, lids heavy as before, and a mouth a small “o” as he expelled your name breathlessly. God, was it one of the most adorable and arousing faces he’d made at you yet.

“Shit, (F/N). (F/N), I-I’m so close,” he panted.

It was with this that you brought your lips to his neck, sucking at the skin there still working your hand up and down his dick. He grasped your hair again and his whole body tensed up. With a drawn out calling of your name at the moment of release, you felt him spill out warmly over your hand. Catching his breath, Tendou gradually relaxed again. He released your head from his grip, allowing you to detach your lips from his neck and look at him again. You let go of him as well, taking care not drip over his comforter.

He let out a low whistle. “So, so naughty, (F/N),” he teased. He gave a quick kiss to your forehead before twisting himself to grab tissues from his night stand.

You happily wiped up his cum from your hand, and would have been fine to clean him up too as another reward, but he took care of that.

“Me next,” you purred, placing your lips to his neck once more. Tendou clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“You’ll just have to wait for the new chapter in next week’s issue like everyone else.”

“Satori!” you whined, with an overtly sexual breathiness to it. You knew he was only kidding—his chuckling made this evident—and you weren’t going to let him get away with otherwise.

Tendou Satori, as patient as he was with the weekly release of manga, was anything but patient when it came to pleasing you.


End file.
